Iris
by Giving Up Forever
Summary: This is a lil songfic to Iris by the GooGoo Dolls. Rated M for sexual content. This takes place on Harry and Ginny's final night together before Harry goes to war. Prequel to In The Arms Of The Angel.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the story line. J.K. Rowling is the genius owner of Harry and Ginny. I just like to play in her world. I do not own this song either. The awesome Goo Goo Dolls can take credit for that!

**Iris**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow._

Harry and Ginny silently swayed to the beat of the music. Harry's heart pounded as he held her closer. He longed to touch her for an eternity, just to stay in her arms and feel her soft skin against his, but tonight was all that they had.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be 

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Ginny looked up at Harry, and when their eyes met, Harry could see the pain of knowing in her eyes. They had always shared that kind of connection. When one hurt, the other felt it. Words weren't necessary.

Ginny knew that tonight would be their last night together, and it was tearing her apart. She wanted to marry Harry, have lots of children, grow old together, and then die in one another's arms. However, all of these hopes were fading fast.

When Harry looked at Ginny, he saw this, and there was nothing more he wanted than to give her these things. He wanted her so badly, with his entire body and soul, more than he'd ever wanted anything. He wished he could give her forever, and he'd spend every moment by her side, but all he could give her was one more night, and that wasn't near enough to express to her the lifetime's worth of love he felt.

All I can taste is this moment 

_And all I can breathe is your life._

Harry's hand found Ginny's, and brushing back a lock of fire-red hair, he saw a tear run down her face. With a sweep of his hand, it was wiped away. Her eyes seemed to search him, as if to say, "I need you tonight." Harry felt the same way. They didn't need to speak. He let his hand rest in the curve of her waist, and tilted her chin upwards. Softly, he nudged Ginny's nose with his own, and she ran he hand up his body. Their lips met, and at that moment, Harry's mind exploded with passion and longing that had been building up. It started out soft and slow, then both of Ginny's hands were in Harry's hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. While the space between their bodies closed, the kiss deepened. They broke apart slowly as the need for air overcame them both. Harry's forehead came to rest against Ginny's. Their eyes locked, and Harry's said "Do you want this too?" Ginny closed her eyes, inhaled deeply his scent, and smiled lightly. She didn't have to say a word. Harry scooped her up into his arms, and returned her smile.

_Sooner or later, it's over._

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

He crossed the room and laid her down on the snow white comforter. Her eyes told Harry all he needed to know. They wanted each other like they'd never wanted anything else.

Ginny reached up and pulled Harry down on top of her. The tears were flowing freely now. Ginny's mind raced with thoughts. She needed him. As quickly as her tears fell, Harry wiped them away. His hand caressed her cheek gently as both their hearts raced wild with longing. Softly, he kissed her, then more passionately. Ginny removed his shirt, pulling it over his head as their kisses ceased. Harry removed Ginny's dress with such finesse, and then fumbled with her bra. She arched her back to allow him access to the clasp that held it closed.

With each deep breath they drew, their chests rose and fell fiercely, and their racing hearts beat in sync. Harry gazed at the beauty before him savoring every drop of Ginny's radiance as the candlelight danced across her tear stained face.

It was both her first time and his, and he wanted to make it special. Everything had to be perfect.

Trembling, Ginny slowly unfastened his belt, then unzipped his pants. Harry slid them off and discarded them. He'd wanted this for do long, and he knew Ginny had too.

They both lay silent, allowing their hands to explore the newly revealed territory of one another's bodies. Not once breaking eye contact, they discovered new senses they had never felt before. Ginny drove Harry wild with a mere brush of her hand against his inner thigh as he traced patterns on her stomach. He began planting small kisses at her belly button and worked his way upward slowly.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

He paused momentarily at her breasts to tease her, and then, when he could take it no longer, he softly brushed his lips against them. Closer and closer the kisses came to her mouth. Up her neck, now along her jaw, the heat of it was almost too much to take. Then, their lips collided and Ginny melted in Harry's arms. She ran her fingers across Harry's bare chest.

"Are you scared?" Harry whispered, cupping his hand to her face.

She nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. Her body shook with a mixture of fear and anticipation, but in her eyes burned a flaming hunger. She had waited for this for so long. It was to be her first and her last time. Harry was the only man she could ever love this much.

_Well you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

Their lips met once more, and then parted. Ginny touched the small of Harry's back, and he sensed an aching readiness in her caress.

Slowly he entered her as her eyes widened. Their bodies moved in unison as they stared deep into one another's eyes. Ginny's touch made him long to move faster, but he remained gentle as not to hurt her. With each gentle push, he found himself deeper into her, both body and mind. She was intoxicating, and Harry just couldn't get enough.

Their breathing grew heavier and heavier. With each second, the beautiful pleasure intensified. Ginny dug her fingernails into Harry's shoulderblades and shut her eyes.

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

Harry rolled off of Ginny, but kept his arm around her. Their bodies glistened with sweat and their breathing was beginning to return to normal. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest, and his chin came to rest on top. That had felt perfect, and Ginny would treasure that feeling forever. She had always wanted to wait until her wedding night to give of herself in such an intimate way, but then again, Harry had been the only man she'd ever loved, and tonight was their last chance to validate that. She had no regrets. It had been perfect, and she had felt connected to Harry in a way that she'd never been. She always knew Harry would be the one she'd give her virginity to. It had been painful, but it was all erased from her mind when she looked into his eyes. It turned into a beautiful kind of pain she felt, and she would always remember this, her first and last time.

She longed to do this each and every night for the rest of her life, just to feel Harry with every inch of her body and soul. But this wasn't possible, and Ginny knew it. Accepting it was the hard part. Her eyes stung once more and a lump rose in her throat. Harry must have sensed it, because he pulled her closer and turned to face her.

"Ginny, I love you so much. You know that, right?" Harry's eyes were now misting over and his voice cracked as he spoke. "Baby, if I had one wish, it would be that I could give you forever, but I can't. Just know that when I'm gone, I'll always be right here." He placed a hand over her heart. "I love you, with everything I have, and it kills me to know that I'll never have to chance to call you my wife, because that's what I've dreamed of since the day I met you." At that, he grabbed a small box off of the nightstand. Ginny's body shook with silent sobs as Harry took a ring from inside it and slipped it on her finger. "Always remember me, Ginny. Can you promise me that? I know I could never forget you. One day, we'll meet again. I can promise you that much."

Noticing Ginny's sobs, he pulled her closer. "Don't cry for me. I'll be okay, and you will too. You're strong, Ginny, so just hold on." Harry, too, was now sobbing uncontrollably.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Then, they just held each other as both of their bodies heaved with sobs. It was so cruel that things had to be this way. Harry never wanted to let her go, but he knew that when morning came, it would bring with it a destiny that he could not escape. Ginny and Harry vowed to make the most of their last hours together, holding on so that their bodies felt like one.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Harry, I'll always wait for you, and I could never let you go. I love you Harry. There will never be a day when I don't think of you, and the way you speak to me without words", Ginny vowed, her voice faltering.

Harry replied with a kiss that said more than words ever could.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"I'm scared", Ginny whispered, tears streaming down her face. Harry gently brushed them away with his lips as his own tears fell onto her chest.

"I am too, but most of all, of losing you. But it's going to be okay. I'm giving you my word. Death can't separate us."

_I just want you to know who I am._

Morning came like they both knew it had to. Harry rose slowly so not to wake Ginny. She looked so peaceful in her dreams, and Harry couldn't bear to hurt her anymore. He dressed quickly and quietly, then knelt by Ginny's side. She stirred slightly as Harry pulled the covers up and around her shoulders. He gently kissed her lips, then whispered, "This isn't goodbye, Ginny. I'll always be here. Whenever you get scared, just remember, I'm by your side. I know your face will be the last one I see before I die. I'll wait on the other side, with my arms wide open, until you're in them again."

With that, Harry laid a single red rose on Ginny's stomach, then crossed the room, exiting to meet his fate.

_I just want you to know who I am._

Thanks for reading this! I would love to have some reviews, so please give me some! Lotsa love!


End file.
